Ultimate Flash
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Barry Allen was just a normal Midtown High School Student until a bolt of lightning crashed through his Window while he was messing with a home chemistry project. Now granted Super Speed he fights crime as The Flash in an effort to clean up New York but w
1. Chapter 1: Electrified Chemicals

_**Chapter 1: Electrified Chemicals**_

Bartholomew Henry 'Barry' Allen, a fourteen year old teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes sighed as he looked at the clock. It was just five more minutes until school was out. '_Come on._' Barry pleaded the clock. '_Just move a little faster._'

If anyone could hear his thoughts they would've laughed because Barry was the slowest person in the world, it's not that he was slow mentally it was just that he lost track of time and was late to everything.

Barry was late to school, events, lunch, hell he was even late to dates, doesn't keep him from trying though. The reason is because he was trying to study so he could go to college to get a diploma to be a Forensic Scientist.

Being a Forensic Scientist is his main dream but Barry knew that he should pay more attention to everything around him. Like that one time he was late for school it happened when one of the heroes Spider-Man was fighting some kind of green monster inside of the school so he wasn't let in and he missed the action.

"Hey Barry you okay?" Barry blinked as he turned to see Midtown's High School Star Pupil Peter Parker giving him a concerned look.

Barry flashed a smile. "Yeah I'm okay; I just want to get out of here."

Peter chuckled. "I hear that."

They weren't friends in a sense but they weren't enemies either and they always compete for the top spot as a student and lately Barry has been concerned because Peter was for some reason competing with him in being late.

Plus Barry had to admit that Peter had a hot girlfriend by the name of Mary Jane, he wanted to ask her out himself at one point but he saw how they looked at each other when they thought that the other wasn't looking so he backed off.

"I'm also a little bummed out on not being able to see the fight with Spider-Man earlier." Barry admitted not noticing Peter sweat a bit at hearing that. "I bet it would've been so cool to see."

"Yeah I guess."

Peter thanked God when the bell rang because Barry looked like he was about to ask him something. Most likely where he was when the attack happened.

"Sorry Barry I need to head home."

"Oh… Well see you then." Barry gave a half-hearted wave as he walked out.

There was also the fact that Barry didn't really have any friends due to him being so slow but he didn't let that bring him down as he walked through the streets of New York reading a comic about the Red Blur a scarlet speedster that was named Jay Garrick where he defended a place called Keystone City and it was always his dream to be as fast as him.

'_Some dream._' Barry thought as he looked up to pale as he realized the city bus was already leaving. '_I'm not even fast enough to catch a bus._'

On top of everything it began to rain all around him making his comic sopping wet. "Son of a-! **DAMNIT!**" Barry ran through the rain to try to get home but he lived ten blocks away so by the time he got home he was soaking wet.

"Barry there you are." His guardian Mr. Garret called out because when he was young his parents died of a house fire so he was put in Mr. Garret's care until he grew up. "You mind giving me a hand with this?"

Mr. Garret was moving a big oak table and he was struggling so Barry sighed and got to help him. "How was your day?"

"Hm? Oh it was fine Mr. Garret." Barry was telling the truth because it was right until it started to rain and he quickly finished in helping move the table. "Anything else you need Mr. Garret?"

Mr. Garret chuckled. "Nah, you go do what you want, no reason to keep you here to bore you to death."

"Okay then." Barry ran up to his room where he had a batch of chemicals for a formula he was working on near his bedroom window. "Now if I can just get this right."

What he was working on was something that could improve Forensic Science, he was hoping to get it done and use it to get himself a job when he graduates but he wants to finish it first so he put two chemicals together and that was when it happened.

A strike of lightning crashed through his window sending glass flying everywhere as it electrocuted him while he was holding the chemicals and the beakers broke splashing the electrified chemicals all over him and he was out.

"Barry?" Mr. Garret was in the room after a few seconds. "BARRY!" He ran over and shook the teenager to wake him but after getting no response he got to the phone. "911? I have an unconscious teenager that needs Medical Attention! What happened? He was struck by lightning!"

Barry was still unconscious when the paramedics got there and he was carted to the Hospital where they examined him and to their surprise they found nothing wrong with him except for the fact that he was hungry after he woke up.

"W-Where am I?" Barry asked as he sat up only for his stomach to growl really loudly.

"You're in the Hospital." The Doctor explained as he checked Barry's pulse. "Your Guardian called 911 after a bolt of lightning smashed through your window."

"I was electrocuted?" Barry asked in shock as he looked himself over. "But I'm fine."

"That's what puzzles us." The Doctor wrote something down on his clipboard before looking at Barry. "Do you feel anything different?"

"Besides being hungry no why?"

"That can easily be fixed-."

"Actually Doc if there's nothing wrong with me could I just go home?" Barry asked with a small smile. "No offense, but Hospitals creep me out a bit."

The Doctor chuckled. "I understand completely." As Barry left he made a call. "This is Doctor Banner, he's clean Fury, no changes."

"How?" A voice came through the phone. "That was a blast from Thor that went AWOL. No one let alone a teenager should survive that."

"Believe it or not his test results show that he is one hundred percent human, no X-Gene or powers from him." Dr. Banner said as he looked them over.

"I still want to keep an eye on him." Fury ordered.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know I just started a DC and Marvel crossover but this one just came to my mind and I had to do it. The next chapters will be longer as I get into the story a bit more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Barry's Weird Day

_**Chapter 2: Barry's weird Day**_

Barry was eating his third sandwich in ten minutes, he had no idea but he was incredibly hungry. More so than usual. '_Why aren't I full yet?_' Barry thought in annoyance thinking that he probably had the case of the Munchies and he might regret eating this much later.

While he was eating Barry was watching the News showing another Spider-Man sighting as well as rumors that someone was housing a school of Mutants.

Truthfully Barry didn't have a problem with Mutants they were in truth humans, well, humans with abilities but humans none the less.

'_Maybe it was the electrocution that caused me to be hungry?'_ Barry thought before he shook his head berating himself for that stupid thought. '_Come on Allen, get serious._'

Once finishing his Sandwich Barry decided to just go to a nearby restaurant and eat after making sure he had enough money. "Maybe I just need some good old fast food."

So he walked only to feel more energy than usual as he walked which was weird because Allen never felt this energized before but he made it to the Restaurant easily before he sat down and looked at the menu.

But as he was looking at the menu he turned to see a waitress trip and the food was flying at him along with a cup of coffee and Barry knew that it wouldn't be cold. '_My life sucks- Wha?_' Barry blinked when he saw that everything was now moving in slow motion the food falling, the waitress falling. So he looked around to see a man flipping a coin and a couple moving in slowly for a kiss.

Wondering what was going on Barry decided to grab each plate of food and set it back on the tray that the waitress was carrying and he grabbed the cup before making the coffee land back into it and setting back in a matter of seconds before time went back to normal.

"I-I don't understand." The Waitress muttered as she looked at the tray in shock. "I must've not been getting enough sleep because I could've sworn that the food was falling."

"Falling?" Barry acted concerned which wasn't hard considering he was concerned about what just happened. "I'm sorry mam but I didn't see that, maybe you should take a break."

The Waitress nodded before leaving Barry to what he was doing as he looked at his hands in shock. '_How the hell did I do that?_'

Deciding to just order something to go Barry paid for it and left walking the streets only to hear a gunshot and he saw a bullet in slow motion heading for someone next to him so he deliberately tripped and caused the nearby fourteen year old girl with brunette hair and green eyes to stumble out of the way right as the bullet nearly took her head off causing her to scream.

Looking around Barry saw a Police Officer pointing a gun at someone who was dressed like a turtle for some reason but he was gone after a while. '_What the hell?_' Then he remembered that he 'stumbled' into someone so he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm so sorry about bumping into you." He said bowing his head in apology before the girl shook her head.

"Don't be because if you didn't that bullet would've killed me." She said with a smile. "My name is Iris West."

Barry found his face going red a bit at seeing her smile. "Barry Allen." He shook her hand.

A Police Officer ran to them. "Sorry, that bullet was a stray shot against the Turtle Man."

'_Turtle Man?_' Barry heard of him as being the Slowest Man on Earth but he has yet to be captured for some reason. '_Wait he's the slowest man on Earth and for some reason I see things in slow motion… Either I have Powers or I drank too much sugar._'

"It's all right Officer." Barry smiled. "I know you didn't try to shoot us on purpose."

Iris would've yelled at the cop but for some reason when Barry said that she found herself smiling as well like if Barry was bringing out the best in a person.

"You kids stay safe." The Police Officer walked off after making sure that they were all right when Iris asked something.

"Do you go to Midtown?"

"Uh yeah I do." Barry was surprised that someone asked that.

"I thought I recognized you Barry, you're in my Science Class." Iris chuckled at Barry's astonished face.

"I am?" '_How could I not notice her?_'

Iris nodded before someone called her name so she turned to see a group of girls waving at her and Barry recognized Liz Allen and Mary Jane Watson in that group so Iris looked back at Barry. "Thank you again Barry, see you in class."

"Uh, sure." Barry said dumbly trying to process the fact that this girl was still talking to him which was a plus for him.

Once she was out of sight Barry decided to try something as he ran before focusing on the same feeling that he had when the waitress tripped or the bullet was shot and pretty soon people were slowing down around him and he ran by them only to hear.

"What was that?"

"It looked like a blur?"

"That's some breeze!"

'_No freaking way!_' Barry ran to his apartment not feeling any strain like he usually would since he wasn't the best runner in the school and now he was running at speeds that would make runners in the Olympics green with envy.

Slowing down in an empty alleyway by his apartment Barry ran at normal speeds inside to get through the door without slamming it. '_I can run anywhere… That means I won't be late to anything ever again! All right!_' But then Barry stopped and cupped his chin in thought. '_But how did I get these powers? I know that I wasn't born with them so I can't be a Mutant… Then again I don't really know. I didn't have these until-._' Barry's eyes widened as he thought of the freak electrocution accident the other night. '_Of course! I was mixing some chemicals when lightning broke through my window and when I was electrocuted the chemicals splashed all over me. It must've did something that made me like this._'

Barry was giddy in excitement that an experiment that he was working on gave him super speed but then he froze. '_I can't tell anyone about this otherwise we would have people trying to imitate the accident giving them my powers._' So Barry walked upstairs to his room to see the chemicals still on the floor so he cleaned it up to get rid of the evidence. Only to see his dried up comic. "Aw man I forgot about this-." His eyes widened when he realized that this comic was about someone with super speed before he shook his head.

'_Am I really getting ideas to be a hero from a comic book?_' Barry shook his head with a small smile before putting it back and he turned on the TV only to see on the news that the Turtle Man made a few more robberies.

"How the hell did they not catch the slowest man alive?" Barry snorted at hearing that. "I could probably run a hundred circles around him before he saw a blur-." Barry thought about it before shaking his head. "No I'm not getting involved in this."

The next day was normal enough for Barry and he got into school to see Kenny Kong a big bald teen kick Peter to the floor for no reason so Barry went to help Peter out when someone beat him to it.

"What exactly is your problem fat boy?" A blonde girl stalked up to Kong and got into his face yelling making Barry blink.

'_Even as a speedster someone beat me to the punch._'

"You okay Pete?" Barry helped him up while the blonde girl was yelling at Kong before she pulled out a knife.

"Oh man." Pete said.

"If you ever do something like that again I'll stick you like the fat pig you are-."

"Whoa that's going a bit too far." Barry got between them. "Now I'm not agreeing what Chubby McGee did but isn't that a little much?"

The girl just gave him a deadpanned look and opened her mouth to say something before a teacher walked in. "What is going on?" In shock the girl dropped the knife and it was in slow motion so Barry grabbed it and put it up before it hit the floor.

"That crazy girl threatened Kong with a knife!" Flash Thompson a blonde jock with a serious vendetta against Peter pointed at the blonde girl.

"Is this true Miss Stacy?"

'_Oh so this is Gwen Stacy the daughter of the Police Captain._' Barry thought. "I don't see a knife." He said causing everyone to look at him like he was insane only to see that the Knife was gone so the teacher was yelling at Flash for telling a lie and after a few seconds Barry gave the knife back to Gwen. "I believe you dropped this."

Gwen's eyes widened. "H-How?" She didn't hear it hit the ground or see Barry move to get it and yet he had it.

Barry smirked. "Trade secret, just please don't threaten another student because I don't think I can help out again." With that he walked away to catch up with Peter.

Gwen meanwhile looked at him before putting the knife up with a small smile. "What a weird kid."

That was when Barry stumbled.

'_What the?_' Barry thought before his stomach grumbled causing him to sigh. '_What the hell? I just ate!_'

"Barry?" Peter saw him stumble.

"Sorry, I have a serious metabolism condition." Barry lied weakly. '_Well that might be true, I did run a lot and that energy has to come from somewhere… It's probably why I was so hungry yesterday._'

With a chuckle Barry got up and walked off to the bathroom trying to figure out what to do since he was getting so hungry. '_If I don't get some food to eat soon I'll probably pass out._'

While he was in the bathroom rinsing his face off someone else came in. "What the hell is wrong with you Allen?" Looking up Barry saw that it was Kong.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Barry asked in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you for kicking Pete like that?"

"She pulled a freaking knife on me!" Kong protested as if kicking Peter didn't matter.

"Because you kicked someone for no good reason." Barry slowly said to get it into his skull. "I agree that the knife was going too far but it wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a jerk!"

"I-… I did it to prove something." Kong muttered.

"Prove what?" Barry glared at him. "How strong you are? That was not the way to do it."

"No not that."

"Then what?"

"Parker is Spider-Man!"

Barry blinked. "Come again?" He wasn't expecting that but then he remembered the guy being bit by a Spider on the field trip to Oscorp and he knew that it wasn't a normal spider and then all of a sudden Peter who couldn't play sports to save his life was all of a sudden doing slam dunks. "I think you might be a little confused."

'_If he is Spider-Man then he wouldn't want anyone saying anything._'

"I'm not confused!" Kong yelled in anger. "It fits."

"Okay, say if Peter is Spider-Man, theoretically speaking, why are you trying to prove it?" Barry asked with his arms crossed. "Doesn't Spider-Man wear a mask for a reason?"

Kong went to say something only to stop as he thought about it.

"Now come on just go apologize to Peter and I think Gwen will leave you alone." Barry smiled and offered a hand before Kong shook it.

"All right." Kong muttered as he left.

Smiling Barry left before he remembered that he was hungry so he used his newfound speed to swipe a few apples leaving some money in the Cafeteria to pay for them and he was munching on one in the hallway before he saw Peter. "Hey Pete you mind meeting me after school?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

"Unless your after-school activities get in the way." Barry said causing Pete to stop. "You know swinging around the city?"

Peter went pale.

"So it is you." Barry chuckled. "Relax I won't tell anyone… I just need some help."

"What kind of help?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Not the kind you're thinking of I meant advice." Barry said quickly when he realized how it sounded. "I just don't know what to do."

Peter blinked wondering what Barry was talking about before he checked his watch. "I need to head to class."

"Sure and sorry if I made it sound like I was blackmailing you I didn't think of how it sounded." Barry chuckled sheepishly.

Peter just gave Barry a look and left while Barry smacked his head berating himself for how he handled that.

'_Great just get the man who can spin webs angry at me great plan._' Barry thought sarcastically. '_I just need to know what to do about my powers. Should I get rid of them? Do something with them? Or just forget that I have them?_'

While he was thinking that Barry felt his speed activate again and he could see things happening all around him yet they haven't happened yet. '_What the?_' Then everything turned back to normal and people moved just like how he saw them moved when time slowed down. '_Why can't anything make any sense today?_'

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry it took so long for an update but I hope you like this. Turtle Man is an actual Flash villain and he was the first one that Barry Allen faced upon getting his powers, I just made him more animalistic in this. I introduced Iris and had Barry talk to Pete about him being Spider-Man.**

** So I hope you enjoyed this and now REVIEW TIME!**

** StarScreamer3000: Yup I always thought that Flash was the coolest hero in my opinion and I was surprised to not see an Ultimate Marvel crossover with him of all heroes.**

** NightMaster000: Well I'm thinking of putting Wally in later and the Flash Villains but not really any other DC characters unless there are requests.**

** Okay ULW is signing out.**


End file.
